1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooperation instruction information creation device and a cooperation instruction information creation method, and particularly to a cooperation instruction information creation device and a cooperation instruction information creation method in which even in a case where use restriction of a user exists in respective devices, cooperation instruction information not subjected to the use restriction is created.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a dispersion processing system in which plural services for performing specific processings on document data exist through a network, users can use desired services from various places.
However, in the case where all users can use all services, there is a case where only a certain specific service is intensively used, and there is a problem that an excessive load is applied to the specific service. Besides, in the case where all users can use all services, there is also a problem that user differentiation, that is, that a predetermined service is provided to only a user having specific authority, can not be realized.
On the other hand, JP-A-9-30057 discloses a printing system in which the watching and management of the use situation of a printer device, and use restriction are performed for each user. JP-A-9-120241 discloses a printing device and a printing control method in which an identifier of a user is stored in a toner cartridge so that the user of the toner cartridge and the number of print sheets for each user are restricted.
Besides, JP-A-10-161823 discloses a printing system in which the number of print sheets for each user is restricted, usable print functions are restricted, and the use situation of a shared printer is managed by an administrator. JP-A-2001-328317 discloses a printer device in which when the number of recording sheets used is restricted for each user, the number of sheets is efficiently restricted for each of many users.
The technique disclosed in any of the patent documents described above is for independently restricting the output of print for each user. When printers having the technique as stated above are connected to a network and a cooperative processing of services is executed, there is a problem that a partial service can not be executed, and the cooperative processing of services can not be smoothly performed.